Submitting for others
by DooodleBerry
Summary: Random Submissionf for stand ins and those who couldn't get to FFN.
1. 1 Once Upon a Draco

Year: 1st

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Short Story

Prompt: Anticipation

Title: One Upon a Malfoy

Wordcount: 1101

Betas: Pix, Rose

A/N: Warnings! Homosexuality, Harry/Draco pairing, AU, EXTREMELY AU, Voldemort's Son!Harry, I think that's it.

Once upon a time, there was a lovely young man named Draco. Now Draco had a problem. He was too beautiful. Not only was Draco beautiful, but he was lonely too. People seemed to surround him every day, but he was still very much alone. Because of his lonely popularity, he'd unfortunately gotten the attention of a certain power figure, Voldemort, who didn't like the fact that people were beginning to worship good old Draco instead of him. So Voldemort devised a plan to get rid of Draco.

Voldemort, you have power, why not just _kill_ Draco?

No? You want to make it long and drawn out? Ok.

Now while Voldy makes a plan to dispose of Draco, let's return to Draco himself.

I know the fangirls are dying from anticipation right now, so I'm going to draw this out as much as I can. Let us return to Draco.

I'm going to draw you back to Draco's second personality trait, loneliness. Draco was gorgeous, but in the way where people only admired him from afar. He was just too beautiful for this world and it was dragging him down.

So one day Draco came across a fortune teller; the cheapskate couldn't even be called an Oracle. Now the Ora-fortune teller told Draco that he was going to find love. So Draco rejoiced.

"Yay! I won't die alone!"

It's never that easy.

Then the fortune teller told him he was gonna fall in love with a monster, so that kind of sucked.

Meanwhile, Voldy (remember him?) had become even more jealous. But not to worry, his plan was finished being concocted. Voldy went and told his son, Harry, the Love Doctor, to make Draco fall in love with some ugly monster. So one night Harry went down to spy on Draco and do the deed, when he was astounded by Draco's good looks.

This caused the Love Doctor to...accidentally drink some of his own love potion.

*Sighs*

Now Harry was in love with Draco, and Draco had become a frequent customer at the fortune teller's shop because he was not only beautiful and lonely. He was also rich.

*Sighs again*

This time, the fortune teller told Draco, who was now brimming with anticipation of meeting some monster lover, to go wait on a cliff for his monster boyfriend.

Then, who comes by, but a friendly group of wild golden snitches who carry Draco over to his monster boyfriend's magical palace of wonders. This was fine with Draco because he didn't one hundred percent mind being in a palace. Besides, like the Belle he was, he could "see the good in a beast."

Whatever that meant.

Anyway, Draco walked into the magical palace, and Harry just happened to be waiting, invisible, for Draco to walk in.

Why, do you ask? Two words. Plot convenience.

So Harry was like, "you aren't like...allowed to see me because if you did, everything would be ruined. But feel free to make yourself at home."

And Draco didn't mind this, because what was the matter with having an invisible boyfriend? I mean…*cough cough* Draco, even during certain events….

It's your decision to take this further in your head. I mean, if you want to go there.

…

You dirty scoundrel!

...

Ok...continuing with the story. Draco's sisters, (a/n: By the way he has two sisters) visited him one day, and because they were the typical jealous types that they were, they were all,

"Well, you don't know what he looks like, he could be hideous, or a killer."

And Draco took their thoughts into consideration, and decided one night to go, using an oil lamp, to spot his magical invisible boyfriend. But as the lamp light reached Harry, Draco realized his invisible boyfriend was actually a not so invisible, Harry(a/n: By the way Harry is basically like a god). And stunned by Harry's beauty, Draco, (say it with me folks,) accidentally drank one of the love potions.

*facepalm*

Moving on, it turned out that the oil from Draco's lamp was also in love with Harry, and a little bit of it hopped out of the lantern in an attempt to get a little closer to him. This burned Harry, and he flew off.

Because "BETRAYAL!"

*angrily sighs*

This made Voldemort even more upset with Draco. So he scooted down on over to Draco and was all, "If you wanna get your boyfriend back, you are gonna have to complete four tasks."

Draco accepted, because how hard could it be?

Hard…..you'll learn Draco, you'll learn.

The first task was for Draco to sort an entire ton of different colored cherries in one night.

Don't despair, since Draco was basically an archetypical Princess, a bunch of wild birds came and sorted the cherries for him.

The next task was for Draco to go get some feathers from a magical phoenix that killed most everyone it saw. But while Draco was busy trying to drown (a/n: He keeps trying to kill himself because "a life without Harry is no life at all" which is extreme but to each their own), a friendly water nymph told him that he could just go to a thorn bush and take some feathers from there.

Draco did this, and now Voldemort was like, trying to conflict Draco's emotions.

Draco's next lovely task was to….push his sisters….off a cliff.

Uh oh.

Actually, Draco didn't have to do this, because just as Draco walked them to the edge and backed up to get a running start, the ground broke from under them and they fell to their doom.

Well, at least ya got off scot free, eh Draco?

While Draco mourned the loss of his sisters, Voldy told him that the last task was to go to Hermione, a mythical knowledge goddess, and ask for some of her wisdom and beauty.

Draco did this, and opened the box that Hermione gave him to see what wisdom and beauty looked like personified. Sadly, Hermione was under strict orders to give Draco some good old Death instead.

But, you guessed it, Voldy. Draco died, and his last thoughts were, "I will never forget you, my love."

Sappy, I know. Moving on.

Harry, who had quit moping about, left to find his boyfriend, who was now dead. But using some of his magic potion stuff, he gave Draco life again. This time, it was eternal life, so Draco was basically a god. And then, *sighs* Draco bumped Harry and made him accidentally drink the potion too. So now they were both immortal.

They lived Happily Ever After.

*drops mic*

I'm done. Goodbye. This was an interesting story. I will take my leave.


	2. Birthday Boy

**I**

The first time Petunia Dursley had happily hosted a birthday party for Harry Potter was when he was four years old. She had been extremely excited because a fourth birthday party is one of the first birthdays where a child would start to actually remember them. There had been a chocolate truffle cake, homemade, of course, along with an assortment of everything she knew her nephew loved - butterscotch milkshake, apple pie, potato scones and cookies, fresh from the oven.

Streamers and bunches of balloons hung from the arches all over the house. She had cute signs hung in the windows, and one big one on the front door. Harry had been instructed not to step out of his room until he heard Uncle Vernon call for him. She had sent Dudley to keep Harry company, and had instructed her son to be tight-lipped about the details of the celebration.

All the neighbours had come, setting prettily wrapped packages on the gift table. Once they were all inside, Vernon called out for Harry. Shaking with nervous excitement with Dudley on his heels, Harry was met with the familiar faces of all his neighbours wishing him a happy birthday.

Petunia fawned over him, requesting him to bear with his uncomfortable bow tie for only half an hour and promising to undo it herself later. She'd kissed the top of his head as she led him to the cake, and watched with delight as his eyes widened with glee. After the candles lit up, he scrunched his eyes shut, making a wish with utter concentration before blowing them all out.

Vernon was on his side seconds later and slipped the harmless plastic knife in Harry's hands. Grasping his small hand with his chubby one, he guided his nephew in cutting out a careful triangular piece of cake. Harry promptly had a small bite of it, grinning as the rest of the Dursleys took a small bite of it too.

That night, Harry had confided in Petunia that he had wished he could see his mum and dad, or at least knew what they looked like. For the first time in years, she had wished she hadn't thrown away every last photo she had had of her sister, if not for anything else, for this little boy.

 **II**

At Harry's next birthday, Petunia was not as excited. Not a lot of people had been invited either because of the unfortunate haircut incident. She was too afraid to have people around the boy because she wouldn't know what to expect. After that, it hadn't been just his hair growing out whenever she cut it; vegetables he didn't want to eat disappeared off his plate and his toys hovered above the floor sometimes. He'd even accidentally broken a wine glass in the kitchen from all the way across the hall, which had scared Petunia, her husband, and even Dudley too.

She herself was still unsure about how she felt about all the strange things going on. The whole situation made her extremely nervous. She had decided that if she didn't address the issue with him and he didn't know what he was, maybe the magic in him would just fade away.

So counting on that thought, though a part of her told her that she was being irrational, she didn't talk to him about it at all. She never mentioned stories about her sister growing up and going through the same things that he did. She never let him know that what he was going through might be 'normal' for him. She only wanted the weirdness to go away. Fortunately, the birthday evening had passed without incident, the cake was cut and the guests thanked her and left after a pleasant evening, and all was well.

For now.

 **III**

On his ninth birthday, a confused Harry was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, and Petunia had hardened herself against the wails of her nephew as he called out to her. She refused to explain to Dudley about why she had done it as he tried to get his mother to unlock his cousin. That night, she forced herself to be firm. She had instructed her son to go to bed without another word.

The next day, she unlocked the cupboard to give the boy some breakfast. His face was swollen from all the crying, and the moment the door had opened, he had hugged her tightly, apologising over and over again. It broke Petunia's heart a little because she knew that Harry still had no idea what he was apologising for and had always been told that an apology could fix everything.

It couldn't fix him. It couldn't take the magic out of him. Unfortunately, nothing ever would.

 **IV**

Harry's eleventh birthday had been a nightmare. Petunia would never forget that horrible day and the days that had led up to it. The entire family had fled for their lives, hiding out in a little-know location where Vernon insisted that they would be safe. Petunia had been skeptical of the plan, but she'd gone along with it anyway, having no other idea at the time. They were all so terrified, and they had to think of Dudley, first and foremost. After the giant had taken Harry away, Vernon had paced around the makeshift bedroom in the lighthouse restlessly, grumbling under his breath. Petunia sat silently on her bed as the storm raged on outside, having just managed to put Dudley to sleep.

She had snubbed Vernon's desire to find Harry. First off, because her husband wouldn't know what to do with the boy once he found him, and second, Petunia realized the reality of their situation was out of their control now. Besides, even if they did go looking for Harry, she had an inkling that they wouldn't be able to find him.

The next morning, the shaken family made the drive back to Privet Drive in complete silence. The silence was only broken once by Dudley, who had quietly whispered, "Is that why you hate him?"

It was met with a strained response from Vernon. "Shut up, boy!"

Petunia did not bother correcting her son; she had never hated Harry, no. She was a little scared of what he _was_ , and quite possibly even slightly envious. As she gazed out at the landscape whizzing past them, she chanced a look at Dudley, clearly uncomfortable as he nervously played with his hands.

"Magic is not something to be proud of Dudley," she said at last, taking a deep breath.

He looked up at his mother curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"My sister was a witch," she said, making Dudley gasp. "And when you have m-magic, you are not normal. _Not_ having magic? That is normal. Harry isn't. Your Aunt Lily wasn't either."

With that, she turned her gaze back to the window, absentmindedly staring outside the car. She let the rest of the scenery pass, unfocused and blurry, all the while ignoring the furtive looks Vernon was throwing at her. Their quiet, respectable life, or the facade that they had built up around themselves, had finally slipped, fallen, and shattered all around them. There was no use in pretending that they were a 'normal' family, with a 'normal' boy that they had taken to raise as their own. Harry had hardly been 'normal', and the strangeness and completely 'un-normal' occurrences that had plagued them for all those years could no longer be denied as anything other than what they really were.

He was a wizard. He was going to a wizard school. He was going to be a thing that Petunia's sister had become, and there was nothing that she or Vernon could do to prevent that. Part of her heart felt for the boy who had no real family any longer. They could hardly pretend to be supportive of something that Vernon refused to accept and Petunia could not bring herself to reconcile with. But he was a boy who still needed _someone_ , and as long as he needed them, she would take him in. That strange man had said they wouldn't have a choice about it anyway. Even so, Petunia would have taken Harry back if he came to them. She wondered if Harry would come back for the summer and winter holidays, or choose to stay in that godforsaken castle Lily had always raved about. She wouldn't be surprised if he chose to stay back.

 **V**

The year Harry had turned seventeen had been a long year. He had been quieter than usual at home, staying locked up in his room, this time out of choice. Petunia's hand would shake as she sipped from the long-stemmed wine glass in the middle of the night, listening to the screams from his nightmares every once in a while. It hadn't seemed as bad as it used to be but it had been enough to leave Petunia restless and unable to sleep.

When Harry had told her that they should leave the house along with Vernon and Dudley, for their own safety, she hadn't completely believed him. She initially suspected that he wanted the house to himself.

She remembered with clarity his eleventh birthday, when they HAD run from the house, and how it hadn't done the family any good anyway.

And then, with a controlled anger that she hadn't seen since the last time she'd seen her sister Lily, he had explained that the wizard who had murdered his parents would come for him again. That his family would be the first that the monster would target. Again. That was the first time Petunia had realized that her sister and her husband had died because a wizard had wanted to kill her nephew, who was but a baby.

The tremor in Harry's voice was confirmation enough that he was telling the truth, and she had curtly nodded and Vernon had shrugged helplessly as she instructed her husband and son to pack their things.

It was only after he had returned months after their hurried departure at night that she realized the burden her nephew had carried all these years. He had confided having seen his mother's spirit to her, and she had listened with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had died, if only for seconds. But then he was a wizard, so what did she really know? Something about the way he said it, with resignation and a tiredness that made him seem so much older than she knew him to be, that made her believe it.

The next time Petunia Dursley happily hosted a birthday party for Harry Potter was when he turned eighteen. She was extremely excited because she was determined to make up for all the terrible birthdays he'd had in between. The house had been freshly scrubbed, and she had made Dudley help, even with the whining and complaining. She had asked Harry to invite some of his friends too. When he told her that a few would be coming, she was so proud that he had found friends to call his own.

Balloons once again were tied up in every corner of their house. Streamers ran from point to point along the ceiling, lining up with the finials and trim, ending with big bows everytime they hit a corner. The centerpiece on the dining room table was a large chocolate truffle cake, homemade, of course, along with an assortment of everything she remembered her nephew loved - butterscotch milkshakes, apple pie, potato scones, and cookies. The beverages on the sideboard included a curious addition as well, something called 'butterbeer' that she had started to enjoy very much.


	3. Say Yes to The Dress

(A/N) Last Chapter I forgot to give the info do here it is.

House: Hufflepuff

Year: Third

Category: Themed

Prompt: Petunia Dursley

Title: Birthday Boy

Wordcount: 1953 (slightly under WC)

A/N: Petunia P.O.V, Nice!Petunia, slightly canon divergent I think because Petunia is nicer.

Now for this story.

House: Hufflepuff

Year: third

Category: Short

Prompt: Dress Shopping

Title: Say Yes to the Dress

Word Count: 958

A/N: AU, Non-Canon, Straying from Canon. Idk what else to say.

Ginny had grown bored of the monotony that came with the magic folks' robes. True, they came in all sorts of colours, and some even had flickering designs, but they all looked the same to her. The few muggle clothes she'd worn over the years were something her father had bought for her, and she'd never really experienced _shopping_ in the sense we know it.

On this note, a couple of weeks after The Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny found themselves on the streets of London, popping in and out of dress stores. Ginny found this experience to be so much more fun than standing at Madam Malkins' while the woman poked at her with pins.

The first shop they'd entered, a young woman, Midge, fawned over them, much to Hermione's annoyance but Ginny's delight. She made Ginny feel like she had a lot of options, and she absolutely loved it.

"So, what's the occasion, Miss?" she asked, as she guided them towards the aisle for woman.

"Um, it's a date," said Ginny, flushing pink.

"Oh! How wonderful!" she said, clapping delightedly, as she halted in her steps and gestured towards an assortment of clothes.

"Show her some dresses please," said Hermione at last. "And in green colours, I assume?" she asked with a quirked brow and a small smile.

"Yes, please. Green would be very nice, actually," Ginny said with a nervous chuckle.

Midge nodded and gesturing for them to wait for her near the trouser shelf, she waddled off to find some green dresses.

"Oh my god, Hermione, this is amazing! So she just picks stuff up for you?" asked Ginny, turning to her friend in delight.

Hermione shook her head with amusement. "The excitement will wear off soon, believe me. And most of the time, they show you the most expensive of dresses."

Ginny frowned at that, and turned to see Midge hurrying towards them with a bunch of different green coloured dresses. She walked past them, and looking over her shoulder, she gestured for the girls to follow her to the trial rooms.

"What if I don't like any of those?" asked Ginny worriedly as they followed Midge.

"You can always just say so, Gin," laughed Hermione.

"But that's rude," said Ginny, biting her lower lip.

"And it's _your_ money," shrugged Hermione. " _Only_ get what you really _, really_ like."

"I suppose I could just transfigure it into-"

"Ginny, no!" said Hermione, shaking her head.

"What, why not?" asked Ginny indignantly.

"Well, why don't you just transfigure a tablecloth into a dress of your liking instead of spending money on a new dress?"

Ginny shrugged. "I honestly have always wondered that, you know? But mum would kill me so I didn't really try that and-"

"Heavens, no! Ginny just don't use magic on the dresses okay? I mean, Gin, it's _muggles_ ," said Hermione with emphasis. "How will you explain the changed piece to them? And-"

"Okay, okay," said Ginny defeatedly. "No magic on the dresses."

Hermione grinned at her and smiling nervously, Ginny disappeared into the trial room.

And that was the beginning of a shopping trip that would last for hours. Funnily enough, Ginny seemed to be okay with buying almost anything; beginner's excitement. But Hermione was particular. Very, _very_ particular.

" _Gin! The price isn't worth the quality!"_

" _It doesn't fit you right at the hips!"_

" _This one is definitely one of the older ones. Don't get it."_

It was driving Ginny nuts, but she decided to trust Hermione's judgement. Besides, her first stress-free, world-is-not-ending-anymore, date with Harry had to be perfect.

So Midge was only first in the list they disappointed. Then came Sally, Cathy, Robert and Robin. After Robin, Hermione had taken it upon herself to pick Ginny's dress, scuttling between aisles and scrutinising every green dress she lay her eyes on. The dress would then be slung over the trial room Ginny was in, while the 'rejects' would be picked up and handed over to the store assistant after Hermione disapproved.

It was almost in the evening, in a vintage dress shop that they found what they were looking. A perfect satin A-line dress in emerald green, with a boatneck. Hermione had had a feeling that this would be it, so she waited outside the fitting room.

Few minutes later, Ginny peeped through the door with an annoyed frown, surprising Hermione.

"I-It's perfect. Almost," she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, as Ginny opened the door wider and stood awkwardly with her arms crossed.

"I'm not busty enough to pull this off!" wailed Ginny.

"But it's the right dress! It's just so perfect!" whined Hermione.

"I know," grumbled Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny thoughtfully for a few seconds before sighing defeatedly. "I guess we have no choice," she sighed.

Then, she walked into the trial room and closed the door behind her, as Ginny looked at her curiously.

"We'll do this only once, okay?" said Hermione.

"Do what?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

Hermione sheepishly pulled out her wand, shrugging when Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you going to-"

"What, no! The dress! I'll make the dress fit you and-"

"But you said no changes to the dress!" said Ginny indignantly.

"I know. But a little fixing won't hurt," said Hermione nonchalantly as she raised her wand and pointed it at Ginny, mumbling the incantation under her breath.

After a second, it was like the dress had come to life for a few moments and suddenly, it fit Ginny perfectly. Ginny grinned at Hermione and Ginny let out a small chuckle. The two women walked out of the store happily, shopping bag in tow, as they both came to an unsaid agreement to do shop - muggle style - more often.


End file.
